stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: Black Hawk
Fan Fic]] Star Trek: ''Black Hawk, also known as the Fan Fiction Project, is a collection of short stories set in the late 24th century with the Officers and Crew of the [[USS Shiloh (NCC-74683)|USS ''Shiloh]], and later, the USS'' Black Hawk'' and Starbase Rockford. Most of the stories center around Shiloh's/''Black Hawk's'' Captain Jeff Higdon, later Admiral and commander of Starbase Rockford. The stories are penned by members of the Black Hawk Star Trek Space Science Association, also known as the USS Black Hawk NCC-75004, a chapter of STARFLEET out of Rockford, Illinois and also feature in the RPG Yahoo! Group Duras Sisters Alien Pub of Sin. The first of these stories, published online as Star Trek: Shiloh, appeared starting in 1996 and continues today under it's present name. Although the site is being rebuilt to include already written stories and new narratives. Several stories have been included in Volumes 3 & 4 of the Starfleet International Fan Association fanzine Stellar Visions. Other on-going storylines involving the Black Hawk can be found on the Yahoo! RPG group Duras Sister's Alien Pub of Sin. While most of the early stories of the Shiloh were set in Federation space, later stories included joint operations with the Cha'ouw Empire, who are species of mixed Klingons and Romulans. Also included in the site are a series of short stories penned by Robert Baker called the Henry Harris Chronicles as well as an earlier attempt by Jeffery Higdon to write his own stories called Star Trek; The April Chronicles, about the grandson of the first captain of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]], Robert April, who becomes an Starship Commander in his own right. Both series are set in the late 23rd century where April is a Commodore and CO of the ''Excelsior'' Class Starship [[USS Olymiad (NCC-2099)|USS Olymiad (NCC-2099)]]. In the Harris Chronicles , which starts out set in the 23rd Century, then switch to the 24th Century when a time accident sends Harris to the 2377 aboard the TransWarp starship USS Transfire. Characters of the Harris 24th Century often mingle with characters from the Black Hawk series. Background information The first of the stories concentrate on the ''Intrepid'' class starship USS Shiloh (NCC-74683) and it's crew under [Captain} Higdon. Later stories center on Higdon's new command seven years after the launch of the Shiloh, a starbase located directly on the boarder of the Cha'ouw Empire and the Federation called Starbase Rockford and it's commander's flagships, first the Intrepid Class Starship [[USS Treir|USS Black Hawk (NCC-74683)]], then her replacement, the ''Sovereign'' Class USS Black Hawk (NCC-75004). During a period of time, near the end of the Dominions War, the Shiloh was in Drydock for an upgrade to Intrepid III Class TransWarp, Higdon was given command of the [[USS Ticonderoga (NCC-18861)|USS Ticonderoga (NCC-18861)]], Defiant-variant Class, on loan from the Federation Legion, built with hard-nosed torpedoes and weapons to augment the usual weapons to help combat their energy draining weapons. The Ticonderoga participated in the final Invasion of Cardassia and was listed as last Federation Alliance vessel destroyed in the battle. The Ticonderoga lost 20 members of the crew with Captain Higdon and the rest of the crew able to abandon ship and recover by Klingon Allies. A second starship ''Ticonderoga'' would be later built, also a ''Defiant'' Class Escort assigned to Starbase Rockford to be the secondary flagship for the admiral after his arrival at his new post, but would also be lost in action within the Cha'ouw Empire. The second [[USS Shiloh (NCC-74683-B)|USS Shiloh(NCC-74683-A]], ''Prometheus'' Class would be built in Starbase Rockford''s construction yards and will become the Admiral's alternate flagship as the successor to the ''Ticonderoga-A. The Cha'ouw Empire would supply the admiral with a vessel from their own fleet, given the name ''K'HIg'Den's Lair'', nicked name The Lair. A B'rel Class Bird of Prey, captured by Higdon, Kijo and K'Cire during a rescue mission against some renegade Klingons while they were on leave from Starfleet Academy. This is where Higdon acquires the Cha'ouwian designation K'HIg'Den, being called Higden by Kijo and K'Cire. Crew of USS Shiloh *Captain Jeffery Higdon, Commanding officer (later Fleet Captain, later brevet Admiral). *Commander Karen Higdon, First officer (Later Captain) Wife of Captain Higdon. *Lieutenant Commander Tim Raines, Second officer. *Doctor Paul Chiodini, Chief medical officer. *Lieutenant Christopher Higdon Conn officer, (later Lieutenant Commander) The Higdon's genetically-enhanced Son. *Lieutenant Robert Baker, Chief engineer (Later Lieutenant Commander). *Lieutenant Janie Cook, Computer Operations Specialist. *Sergeant Randall Cook, SFMC NCOIC, husband to Lieutenant Cook. *Lieutenant Shawn Boothe, Chief Security Officer. *Lieutenant Commander Peggy Ridgeway, former Second Officer, later Ships' Counselor. *Lieutenant Levi Moragan, Operations officer *Lieutenant Matthew Shelton, Science officer Starbase Rockford Personnel *Admiral Jeffery Higdon (also known as HIg'Den of the Special Cha'ouwian Imperial House K'HIg'Den}, Starbase Rockford Commander, Sector 021 Commander, Commanding Officer, USS Black Hawk (NCC-75004). *Commodore Tom Adkins, Chief of Staff, on loan from Starbase 2114. *Rear Admiral Stormclaw Of the House MkVy, Cha'ouwian Vice Commander. *Rear Admiral Stephan Keriz, Starfleet Vice Commander. *Lord Admiral Kijo of the House Ki'Rk, Khon of the Cha'ouw Empire, Commanding Officer, CIV Cha'ouw. *Admiral K'Cire of the House D'Vak, Commanding Officer, CIV Consortium. *Dr. Paul Chiodini, Starbase Chief of Surgery, Starbase Rockford. *Lieutenant Lori Hughes, Base Commander Secretary, Assistant and Yeoman to the Starbase Commander. *Gunnery Sergeant Glenn Hicks, SFMC, Security Guard assigned to Admiral Higdon while on Starbase Rockford, sometimes travels with the admiral. *Commander K'J'Q, Cha'ouwian House K'HIg'Den House Protector, XO of the CIV K'HIg'Den's Lair, Adopted Son of Higden through imperial decree. *Captain James Rotello, former Commanding Officer, [[USS Shakelford|USS Shakelford]], who is paralyzed in an Away Team Accident; recovering with family on Starbase Rockford. *Emily Higdon, teenage daughter of Jeff & Karen Higdon, member of the Starfleet Cadet Training Program. *Captain Robert M. Baker, commanding the USS Torino, a Tranfire Class Starship; a "doppelganger" of Chief Engineer Baker who was split during a transporter accident between the Torino and the Black Hawk. *Peggy Ridgeway, Federation Ambassador-At-Large assigned to Starbase Rockford's growing "Embassy Row" and former Starfleet officer who served aboard the USS Shiloh. USS Black Hawk Personnel *Captain Thomas Moore, First officer *Fleet Captain Karen Higdon, Second officer *Dr. John Moore, Chief medical officer, Captain Moore's brother *Captain Robert Baker, Captain of Engineering *Commander Chris Higdon, Conn officer *Lieutenant James Craig, Chief Security Officer (New Character) Star Trek: Shiloh Stories *''End of the Shakedown: The True Story'' *''RNS'' *''Mission to Dosiania'' *''Toccata'' *''Altered Consequences'' *''Way of the Warriors'' *[[Breech! (ST:BH)|''Breech!]] *[[Yesteryear (ST:BH)|''Yesteryear]] Star Trek: Black Hawk *''I, Borg'' *''Rockford'' Notes Not all establish stories online as of 5/12/2007 =External links= *Fan Fiction Project - STAR TREK: Black Hawk * Category:Star Trek: Black Hawk